As a fixing material of this kind according to the prior art, as shown in Japanese registered utility model No. 982593 (Utility model publication No. 47-2249), known is a fixing material for planted bolt, comprising a glass tube filled with viscous resin and a suitable amount of granular stone aggregate intermixed therein and also with a small thin glass tube containing hardener for said resin, and sealed with a cap at its opening. This material is inserted in a loose hole for an anchor bolt, for example, and a rotating anchor bolt held by a chuck of an electric drill is inserted therein, thereby crushing the glass tubes and stirring them, and the anchor bolt is then fixed by leaving it at its position and awaiting the resin curing as it is.
The such fixing material is remarkably convenient in operation as compared with those fixing materials such as cement and mortar which have been filled between the anchor bolt hole and the anchor bolt since olden times. The main advantages are such as that the planting hole boring operation is easy as the diameter of the hole may be small and that the anchor bolt can be inserted and fixed to the bottom of a rather deep planting hole. Even in the such convenient fixing material, however, there are some problems to be solved. Particularly, the first problem is a large variance in fixing strength after application. This results from the use of natural stone aggregate such as quartz sand and powdered crystal. The second problem is that it is difficult to adjust the amount of use of the fixing material at the work spot. This second problem can be solved in due course by preparing glass tubes differing in length at suitable steps and using them indivisually or in suitable combination as occasion demands. In this case, however, another problem of increased cost will be caused by the increased classes of glass tube length.
An object of this invention is to provide a material for fixing an anchor bolt or the like, which properly solves these first and second problems, and a method of manufacturing the same.